Bernard Nadler
(heard) (seen) | Last= | Count=26 | Listen= | Centric= | NonCentricFlash= | Name=Bernard Nadler | Age=59-60 | Birth=1947-1948 | Place=Buffalo, New York, USA | Profession=Dentist | ReasonAus=...on honeymoon with Rose | ReasonTrip=...to return home | Family=Rose Nadler - Wife Vincent - Pet Gary Nadler - Possible Relative | Actor=Sam Anderson | Images=Images of Bernard Nadler | MPNo=True | S1Ep=Character appearances#BernardS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#BernardS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#BernardS3 | S4Ep=Character appearances#BernardS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#BernardS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#BernardS6 }} Bernard Nadler was a tail section survivor of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 and the husband of Rose. He was the only tail section survivor who was not captured by the Others or killed. He wasn't seated in the tail section, and was only there when the plane crashed because he was using the bathroom. Bernard cared very much for Rose and felt a need to fix things, like her cancer, not dissimilar to Jack. After time-travelling to 1977, Bernard and Rose lived in peaceful seclusion in a cabin near the beach. After the Incident, they traveled back to 2007 and briefly assisted Desmond in the War before they returned to their policy of non-involvement. In the flash-sideways, Rose and Bernard moved on along with their friends. Before the crash }} Bernard worked as a dentist before the crash. According to his wife Rose, he had a "whole mouth full of sweet teeth." , At some point in his life, Bernard also acquired knowledge of Morse Code. Bernard had been a bachelor for 56 years when he met Rose. Her car was stuck in the snow and he offered to help her out. When the car emerged from the snow, Rose offered to buy him a cup of coffee to thank him. Bernard proposed to her at Niagara Falls after dating for just five months. Rose told him, due to a terminal illness she only had one year left to live and asked him if he was sure he still wanted to marry her. Bernard was not deterred, and during their honeymoon, he took Rose to a faith healer in Australia, hoping she would be cured of her illness. The healer, Isaac of Uluru, told Rose he couldn't help her. Rose lied to Bernard and told him she was cured so they could enjoy their remaining time together. Bernard was sitting in seat 23E on the plane but left to go to the bathroom shortly before the turbulence started. As a result, he ended up in the tail section of the plane when it broke off. Since his fingers were prone to swelling when he flew, he had left his wedding ring with Rose. Aboard the flight While aboard Oceanic Flight 815, Bernard left his seat at 23E and left to use the bathroom at the back of the plane. While there, the flight attendant notified passengers to return to their seat and fasten their seatbelts. Bernard did not make it back to his proper seat when the turbulence began to hit, so he found an empty seat in the Tail Section of the plane. When the plane ripped apart, he and his wife were separated. On the Island Days 1–43 (Season 2) }} After the crash, Bernard was found high up in a tree, still strapped into a broken-off seat. Goodwin spotted him and called for Ana Lucia, who calmed him down so he could safely descend. Bernard was very worried about Rose after he could not find her or her body anywhere on the beach. As the tail-section survivors were kidnapped by the Others over the following weeks, Bernard found himself among the few remaining. He was one of the few tail section survivors left to meet Michael, Jin, and Sawyer from the middle section. Bernard and the group found the Arrow station and used it for shelter and protection from the Others. In the Arrow, Bernard found a working radio. He used it and made contact with someone claiming to be another survivor of the plane crash (Boone). Ana Lucia thought it was the Others trying to trick them and ended the transmission. Bernard later gave the radio to Hurley. Days 44–69 (Season 2) }} Later, Bernard and the other tail section survivors caught Sawyer, Michael, and Jin and held them in a pit. After Ana Lucia found out they were not Others, she brought them to the Arrow, where Bernard approached Sawyer, Michael, and Jin and asked if there was a woman named Rose where they had come from. Bernard was elated when Michael and Sawyer told him, Rose was still alive on the other side of the Island. The next day, the group decided to go to the middle section camp. Before the long hike, Bernard, Ana Lucia, and Jin tried to catch fish, though Jin was the only one who had any success. They then began the long trek. }} Upon approaching the middle section camp, Ana Lucia accidentally shot and killed Shannon, and demanded that Bernard and everyone else not to go back to camp. Later, Bernard asked if he could go see his wife, but Ana Lucia replied, "How long have I kept you alive out here, Bernard?" Eventually, Bernard, Jin and Libby left for the beach, and Bernard finally reunited with Rose after 50 days apart. They attended Shannon's funeral together and poured a handful of sand into her grave with the other Losties. }} Two weeks later, Rose and Bernard were bickering because Bernard had forgotten Rose's birthday. They stumbled upon Sun vomiting. Sun told them she was just feeling lightheaded. Later, Bernard was trying to ask Jin for an oyster for Rose's birthday when Sawyer approached to tell Jin that Sun was pregnant. Following the DHARMA food drop, Rose took leadership and organized the food. Bernard commented, she was acting like she "just got back from the store." After this, he came up with the idea of making an SOS sign to be spotted by aircraft flying overhead. He gathered a group together for a meeting in which he told them they have 'given up' getting rescued. Unfortunately, Rose interrupted and told him he should confer with Jack. Bernard got angry and told her Jack was just a doctor. Rose then embarrassed Bernard in front of the group by telling him he was only a dentist. }} Only 15 people came to help build the SOS sign. Bernard delegated himself the easy job of marking the letters in the sand, while everyone else dragged heavy black rocks to the shore. Later, Bernard told Rose about people not helping and asked her why she wasn't supporting him. They began to argue and Bernard told her, "If I didn't always have to do something you wouldn't be here." Rose then walked away, and Bernard seemed to realize that he was out of line. After he criticized Jin's method of building the sign, Jin left the project, and Bernard was on his own. Rose approached Bernard and apologized, and told him Isaac had not healed her. }} However, Rose claimed to believe that the Island had healed her, and that if she left, the cancer might return. Bernard told her that they would never leave the Island and embraced her lovingly. Libby saw Rose and Bernard pull wine from the pallet, and Hurley later tracked them down for it. During the discharge, Bernard held his ears. Just after, he helped Claire and Aaron avoid being hit by the quarantine door. Later, Bernard was helping clean up the mess from the discharge when Charlie came out of the jungle. Bernard asked him what had happened and if he was okay. Days 90–91 (Season 3) }} Following the implosion of the Swan station and capture of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, Bernard and Rose became less active among the survivors than they were before. At one point, Sawyer stole a Phil Collins tape from Bernard to give to Kate as a "mixtape." When Karl and Juliet informed the survivors of the imminent attack of the Others, a plan to fight back was hastily created. Rousseau retrieved dynamite from the Black Rock and Rose and Bernard searched through the plane wreckage to find wire for detonating the dynamite. The pieces of wire had to be strongly knotted together into longer lengths, which Bernard seemed to have trouble doing well. Rose, who was much more successful at the task, showed Bernard how to knot them correctly. When the survivors realized they needed three shooters to detonate the dynamite, Bernard volunteered and proved his shooting skill to Rose and Sayid by shooting cans of DHARMA food. }} Before leaving for the radio tower, Rose reminded Bernard that he was "not Rambo," and to be careful. Bernard and Sayid successfully shot their tents, setting off the dynamite explosions and killing seven Others. Jin missed, however, and Bernard ran into the jungle where he was caught by Tom, as Ryan and Jason captured Jin and Sayid. Bernard was forced to tell Tom what he knew of the plan concerning the radio tower in order to save Jin, whom Tom had been told to kill if his questions weren't answered. Later, Tom shot three rounds into the sand as part of a ploy to convince Jack (listening on Ben's radio) that his friends had been killed. Hurley then showed up in the DHARMA van, allowing the remaining Others to be killed, and saving Bernard. Later, Bernard looked on happily as he sat on the beach. Days 91–98 (Season 4) }} While Bernard stood on the beach, Hurley told him about the transmission to the freighter. He then urged Hurley to do a cannonball, which Hurley did. Desmond rowed ashore and revealed that Charlie had died. The group left the beach to meet everyone at the cockpit, where Bernard was reunited with Rose. He asked her if she wanted to go with Locke and stay on the Island, but Rose preferred to stay with Jack. Several days later, Bernard encountered Jin and Sun on the beach, and asked if he could go fishing with Jin before realizing Sun was crying and he had intruded on an emotional moment. Jin, however, still invited him to come along, preferring not to talk about Juliet's revelation of Sun's affair with Jae Lee. While fishing from the outrigger, Bernard observed he and Jin were the only men with wives on the Island. He then confided in Jin about Rose's cancer and her desire to remain on the Island, and his confusion over Rose's decision to stay on the beach. During their time together Bernard also calls Locke a murderer. In the end, Bernard said, it all comes down to karma. Bernard's taking life in stride out of his devotion to Rose reminded Jin of his own renewed love for Sun and he returned to her on the beach that night. }} The next day Bernard was at the beach when he noticed something strange in the water. Bernard called for help, bringing the attention of Jack, Kate and Juliet. Vincent was also there barking madly. All of them fished a body out of the water. Daniel and Charlotte came forward and when Jack asked who the person was, Daniel identified the body as Ray, the freighter's doctor. They realized they needed to communicate with the freighter; however, the satellite phone was broken. Daniel said he could repair the phone enough to transmit Morse code if he could get the right materials. During the repairs, Jack called Bernard aside to discuss something. Presumably, Jack asked Bernard if he knew Morse Code and if he would translate Daniel's message. }} Bernard was present when Daniel used the satellite phone to send and receive a Morse Code message. When Daniel lied about the content of the message, Bernard corrected him in front of the group. Daniel claimed the message said, "Friends are fine. Helicopters coming in the morning," but Bernard said the real message was, "What are you talking about? Doctor is fine." Jack then threatened Daniel and demanded to know the truth. Bernard, along with the group, was shocked to learn that Daniel and Charlotte had lied about ever taking them off the Island and it became apparent rescue was never coming from the Freighter. }} The next day, Bernard and Rose continued to interrogate Daniel and Charlotte, eventually leading to an argument. Jack calmed them down, but collapsed afterward. Bernard volunteered to help Juliet with Jack's appendectomy. As Bernard and Rose washed down a table for surgery, they discussed Jack's illness and the fact he got sick despite the Island's healing powers. During the surgery, Bernard administered the local anesthesia to enable Jack to assist with his surgery. After the pain became too great for Jack, Bernard used a chloroform rag to knock Jack out. Post-surgery, Bernard went outside and told Kate it was all right for her to return inside the tent. Bernard was on the Island at the time it moved, as he had not left the Island via the Zodiac on either of its trips. Season 5 Time flashes }} After the Island moved through time Bernard and Rose were separated from each other, eventually reuniting at the beach along with Sawyer and Juliet. Sawyer tried to calm them down, but Bernard revealed to him that the beach camp had disappeared, leaving only the survivors behind. Bernard remained at the camp, making multiple attempts to create fire, arguing with Rose over ways to do so. Neil berated them both, telling them, they had things to worry about other than fires. Bernard was able to make a small fire after several hours of trying, but his small flame was soon extinguished by the wind. Neil took this opportunity to vent his rage at the incompetence of Bernard and the other survivors. Neil's tirade ended, however, when he was shot in the chest by a flaming arrow. More volleys of arrows soon followed, killing three more survivors. Rose and Bernard were among those who were not killed, and made their way into the jungle. 1974–1977 }} Rose and Bernard later emerged when Sawyer, Kate, and Juliet escaped from the sub. They revealed their small cabin, which they had been living out of for the past three years. They expressed that they were happy living peacefully on their own, away from the violence and drama with which the other survivors had always been involved. Although unstated, the middle-aged couple had obviously been left alone by the Monster. Bernard, with an unkempt appearance, appeared much more relaxed than his former anxious self. The man who once assisted in ambushing The Others now expressed that he was simply happy with the time he had, and showed no concern about the possibility of a nuclear explosion. He stayed with Rose at their cabin and said farewell to his old friends. . 2007 (Season 6) }} Rose and Bernard were the ones who rescued Desmond from the well. Rose gave Desmond shelter before telling him that it could only be temporary, as she "broke their own rule" by helping him. Soon after it became clear why the rule existed, as the Man in Black followed Bernard back to his camp. He told Desmond that he would kill the couple if he did not help extinguish The Source, and Desmond agreed, with the caveat that the Man in Black not hurt Rose or Bernard. He found the terms acceptable, and the two were left in peace again. Presumably, Bernard and Rose remained on the Island under Hurley's leadership, living out the rest of their days there. Flash sideways }} In the flash sideways world, Bernard was still a dentist, and he and Rose were again happily married. After Locke and his father were in an accident, Bernard performed oral surgery on them. Years later, he still remembered their names. Aboard Flight 815 Suddenly, the plane began shaking, and the pilot announced that they were running into some turbulence ahead. Rose, Bernard's wife, assured Jack it was normal, and joked that her husband always says planes want to be in the air. They chatted for a while before the turbulence worsened, and Jack gripped the armrests with an expectant look. However, the plane passed through, and Bernard returned safely from the bathroom, commenting "Remind me to hold it next time, will you. I almost died in the bathroom. Now I know how laundry feels in the dryer." Rose replied: "I missed you." Bernard responded, "I missed you too, beautiful" and kissed her. }} After Flight 815 }} About a week later, Bernard got a visit from Jack, who asked him about Locke's injury. In response, Bernard told him that the information was confidential, but wrote down the name of the other man who had been brought in with him: Anthony Cooper. He was last seen in the church with memories of his life restored, along with the main group of people he crashed on the Island with, including his wife, Rose. All of their spirits were moving on to their final destination, as they were enveloped in white light. Trivia *Bernard is the only one from the tail section who wasn't kidnapped or murdered. *Bernard is also one of the few Oceanic Flight 815 survivors, along with his wife Rose, Hurley, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Aaron, Walt, Cindy, Zack, Emma and Vincent. *Bernard appeared in a total of 26 episodes, the same number as his wife. ** Two of his appearances were made solely by his flash-sideways counterpart. *** Two of his appearances were made by background extra Michael deYcaza. *Bernard is ambidextrous. *He was the eighteenth character to ever have a flashback. **He and Rose were the first minor characters to have a flashback. * Bernard and Rose along with Jin and Sun were the only married couples among the crash survivors. *Bernard has met all of the main characters except Christian, Walt, Penny, Richard, Ilana, Pierre, Eloise and Lapidus. **He met Penny and Christian in the flash-sideways timeline. **It is possible that Bernard would eventually meet Walt once he returned to the Island following the events of . *Actor Sam Anderson is one of six actors who played a recurring character who was given billing with the rest of the main cast for the only time in . *The flight manifest from the German 108minuten.de website states Bernard's full name as "Bernard Bernstein". However, that manifest is an expanded and partially corrected version of the manifest from the Lost: The Untold website, and since both versions of the manifest contain numerous details that contradict information stated on the show itself, they're to be considered non-canonical. *"Greatest Hits" is the first episode of Season 3 in which Bernard and Rose appear (apart from Rose briefly appearing in a flashback in ). *The last shot of the episode "Adrift" shows the tail section survivors with their "weapons" from the POV of Jin, Michael, and Sawyer. In this shot, a man is visible to the left of Cindy and Mr. Eko. It is probable that this man is actually Bernard, although filmed with a stand-in, rather than Sam Anderson himself. *Bernard was the only tail section survivor known to have had contact with Boone. *Bernard shares the name of a secondary character from the graphic novel Watchmen, who is a newsstand vendor who opened his newsstand to meet people after his wife, Rose, died. *When Bernard is found for the first time, he is sitting in a chair from the plane, still strapped in. He was in the bathroom when the tail section was ripped off. How he managed to leave the bathroom and strap himself into a chair is unknown. And if he strapped in before the tail section ripped off, it is unknown why or how he did so. The closest theory is he left the bathroom right before the plane experienced turbulence and sat in the seat closest to him for safety. *Bernard, along with Rose and Vincent, were featured on the season 6 poster. Ilana, Walt, Nikki, and Paulo, though main cast, are not featured on the final season poster that Rose and Bernard appear in. *Bernard is one of 22 main characters to have their names appear in a soundtrack title. *Bernard is a dentist but he has very crooked teeth and fillings. "S.O.S." *Bernard the eldest surviving passengers of Oceanic 815. *Bernard is one of nine male main characters alive at the end of the series, not counting the flash sideways. *Bernard is one of the few main characters whose name wasn't seen on either Jacob's cave wall or the Lighthouse wheel, the others being Ana Lucia, Christian, Ilana, Frank, Libby, Eloise, Penny, Richard and Paulo. ar:برنارد نادلر de:Bernard Nadler es:Bernard Nadler fr:Bernard Nadler it:Bernard Nadler nl:Bernard Nadler pl:Bernard Nadler pt:Bernard Nadler ru:Бернард Нэдлер Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:Husbands Category:Medical Personnel Category:Murderers Category:Season 6 characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Jack's flash-sideways characters